Field
This application relates to antenna assemblies for electromagnetic communication, and more particularly, to antenna assemblies for multi-band electromagnetic communication.
Background Technology
Wireless communication technology has advanced significantly over the past several years. A non-exhaustive list of examples of wireless communication systems includes radio broadcasting, television broadcasting, satellite television, two-way radio devices (e.g., CB radio, amateur radio, etc.), cellular phones, cordless phones, wireless local area networking, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, garage door openers, television remote control devices, and others. Each type of wireless communication system operates in specific frequency bands in compliance with various communication standards.
Some wireless communication devices are able to operate over two or more frequency bands to provide multiple services. However, many wireless devices operating in multiple bands include a single antenna, such that only one service can be provided at a time. Usually, conventional multi-band antennas are large and bulky, which prevents their application in many settings.